


Spaceman NO.4

by Stardust_513



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 00:55:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21365506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stardust_513/pseuds/Stardust_513
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Minatozaki Sana
Kudos: 12





	1. Spaceman

NP给你N倍快乐。(真的吗？)


	2. Chapter 2

All纱文——太空人 #4

大阪席城X林氏总裁设定 女女结婚设定 

【设定不喜慎入】【深夜踩油门慎入】

第四章：两者。(sanayeon部分）

“凑崎纱夏！你就这么不想和我结婚！”

凑崎纱夏瞥了一眼站在自己面前甩了一大叠照片在桌子上的林大小姐。

这个强势的女人怎么这么久没见了脾气还是这么的暴躁。

凑崎纱夏倾过身随便拿起一张看了一眼。

果然是意料之中金多贤和自己在一起时被偷拍的照片。

“不是说好不干涉彼此的私生活么。”

“我只是没想到你现在禽兽到连高中生都不放过！”

林娜琏说不上来自己究竟是什么感觉。只是觉得眼前这个从自己出生之前就已经注定要嫁的人在感情这件事上，好像从来就没有过任何底线。

对于凑崎纱夏怎么爱玩怎么混蛋林娜琏一直以来都睁一只眼闭一只眼。

但是这次真的太离谱了。

“So？”

看着那张欠扁的脸林娜琏强忍住转身就走的冲动，深深吸了一口气压住自己熊熊燃烧的怒火。

“我只是希望你能不能有点底线！凑崎家的脸面你不想要，但是请不要让林家也陪着你一起丢脸。”

凑崎纱夏无所谓的耸了耸肩。

“有什么所谓，反正你迟早要进凑崎家的门，丢了谁家的脸面有差吗？要不你去和凑崎老头说说让他退婚好了？反正我没意见。”

“你…”

这婚要是能退她林娜琏早就退了千百万遍了好吧！！！

林娜琏想自己叱咤生意场这么多年从来没有吃过一次败仗，但是为什么每每都会在这个混蛋面前吃瘪。

“算了，我不想和你吵。”

从来都视时间为金钱的林娜琏不想浪费时间和面前这个从来都不可能讲理的人争辩。

“把这个签了。”

凑崎纱夏接过林娜琏递到自己面前的文件和笔，看都没看一眼文件的内容就翻到最后一页大笔一挥。

“下次找我办事能不能不要用这么粗暴的方式，你这明显是趁我喝醉趁人之危。”

回想起喝完酒晕晕乎乎的自己刚走到多贤家路口就被人突然套麻袋的经历凑崎纱夏还是有点心有余悸。

林娜琏默默在心里翻了个白眼。

要是用正常的方式能把你叫回来我还那么费劲干嘛。

最重要的是她可不想自己的手下再被凑崎纱夏打进医院。

林娜琏去拿回文件的时候却突然被沙发上的人抓住了手腕。

“不过你说巧不巧…我也刚好有点事要找姐姐。”

林娜琏疑惑的看着似笑非笑的凑崎纱夏。

“？”

还没反应过来就被人一把拉了过去压在了沙发上。

这种被压制的姿势让林娜琏非常没有安全感，但是无奈又敌不过对方的力气。

“你干嘛！”

凑崎纱夏低下头嘴唇暧昧的划过林娜琏的脸颊，说的话却没有一丝温度。

“算账。”

不提算账还好一提这个她林娜琏就来气！

林娜琏双手抵住凑崎纱夏肩膀拉开一段距离警告道：

“算账？你和那个高中生的烂账我不想和你算，但是劳驾凑崎小姐在和我结婚之前最好和名井家那个即将要变成平井夫人的大小姐保持距离，凑崎家最好不要和平井家起冲突，原因你比我清楚。”

凑崎纱夏不以为意的笑了笑。

“林娜琏小姐您这是还没过门就开始为我凑崎家打算了么。”

“鬼才为你打算。”

“难道不是么？”

身上的人弯起嘴角很有意味的挑了挑眉，要是定力不强的人肯定会被那双很会勾人的狐狸眼给晃花了眼。

又来。

林娜琏觉得自己终有一天一定会被这个无赖气出病。

面对一个永远找不到人不务正业满嘴跑火车还处处留情的未婚妻就已经够头疼的了，还要应付这个浑人对自己的各种性骚扰。

除了语言还有肢体。

“凑-崎-纱-夏！你给我把你的手拿出来！”

林娜琏红着脸瞪着压在自己身上不分时间场合乱来的人。

要不是林家一半产业都被牢牢掌握在凑崎家手里，自己何至于此。

“姐姐，有人和你说过你不生气的样子其实很漂亮吗？”

“少来这套，你放开我！”

如果林娜琏还只是个高中生一定会被凑崎纱夏这张嘴哄得团团转。

就连曾经刚认识凑崎纱夏的林娜琏也中过招，甚至还期盼过自己快点长大这样就可以嫁给她了。

只不过现在的林娜琏面对凑崎纱夏只有一条准则：

【宁愿相信世界上有鬼都不要相信凑崎纱夏的那张嘴！】

更何况她又不是那个傻子名井南。

这个世界上恐怕也就只有名井南才会不论上过多少次凑崎纱夏的当还是会一如既往的相信这个混蛋。

“真不知道都快成为一家人了的林大小姐为什么还要动用一切手段派人跟踪调查我，不过呢，我也知道了一些好有趣的东西呢~”

凑崎纱夏说着找到林娜琏的耳朵：

“那些照片和那孩子的资料是姐姐你让人放去小南家信箱里的对吧？”

自己最敏感的耳朵不停被身上的浑人骚扰着，让林娜琏全身都有些发软，推着凑崎纱夏的手也没了多少力气。

“我不知道你在说什么…”

“哦，那这个就不提了，那么那个和娜链姐姐一起喝酒的私家侦探…如果我没记错的话是叫俞定延对吧？”

林娜琏心里一紧，死死抓着凑崎纱夏的衣服。

“你别动她！她和我只是朋友关系，我和她没什么，你不要多想。”

林娜琏一直都很清楚自己作为林家继承人肩上得担什么责任，就算她再不喜欢凑崎纱夏，就算凑崎纱夏再讨厌她，就算凑崎纱夏再怎么沾花惹草到处风流，她也必须要嫁给她。

这是唯一能救林家的办法。

所以在这门婚事如期进行之前，林娜琏不允许有任何意外的发生，就算是那个钟情了自己十多年的俞定延也不行。

凑崎纱夏眯起眼睛，林娜琏喜不喜欢那个姓俞的私家侦探她不知道她也不想知道，但是一向不喜欢解释的林娜琏竟然为了让自己不要动那个人而向自己解释了。

这让原本只是想捉弄一下林娜琏的凑崎纱夏有些意外，也不知道是不是被套麻袋之前的酒劲还没过去的缘故，占有欲一直很强的凑崎纱夏越来越觉得有些气不顺。

原来眼前这个总是在自己面前故作高冷且矜持骄傲的大小姐，背地里却和那姓俞的私家侦探两情相悦你侬我侬把酒当歌。

所以这个自己曾经以为从来都不屑于情情爱爱不食人间烟火的工作狂林娜琏其实也不过只是在自己面前才自命清高罢了。

背地里在俞定延的床上指不定有多风骚多放荡多欲求不满。

这种被欺骗的感觉让凑崎纱夏非常地不爽。

“我该怎么才能相信姐姐呢？”

林娜琏怎么会不知道眼前这个装作愚蠢实则精明得不行的人心里在想什么。

世间万事万物都遵循等价交换的原则，这个定律不论任何时候都依然有效的存在着。

既然不小心被抓住了把柄那自然也需要付出相应的代价来达到平衡。

虽然凑崎纱夏之前对自己各种揩油和冒犯也不算少，但是林娜琏意识到她这次是想来真的了。

这一刻终于还是来了么。

不过好像比想象中慢了许多。

虽然这并不是什么比谁先第一的比赛。

但是从小赢到大的林娜琏非常讨厌失败的滋味，更加不喜欢落于人后的滋味。

可是在凑崎纱夏这个人上，她已经落后名井南太多了，甚至…还输给了那个叫金多贤的高中生。

她只要一想起照片里那个完全还只是个乳臭未干的小屁孩、一点女人味都没有的金多贤。

一直对自己很有自信的林娜琏就真的有些怀疑人生。

这无关喜不喜欢或者爱不爱。

她只是觉得难道对于凑崎纱夏来说她林娜琏当真就一点魅力都没有吗？

她就真的有这么差吗？！

“想要就拿去。”

林娜琏其实早早就做好了心理准备，只是真正要面对的时候为什么会这么紧张呢。

“那姐姐自己脱衣服好不好？”

还是那个永远正经不过三秒钟的凑崎纱夏。

“你…”

这流氓且无赖的要求和一脸纯良无害的凑崎纱夏一点都不搭。

林娜琏好不容易丢弃的羞耻心又被重新捡回，终于意识到自己刚刚肯定是又被那双狐狸眼迷惑住了才会说出“想要就拿去”那种不知廉耻的话。

“混蛋！你放开我！”

凑崎纱夏轻易压制住身下挣扎着不听话的猎物，全身都散发着危险的气息。

“怎么？俞定延碰得我碰不得？”

林娜琏气得满脸通红。

“你胡说八道些什么?！”

“放心，我一定会做得比俞定延好的，姐姐想怎么玩我都可以配合。”

衣服突然被扯开。

“你这个变态！”

林娜琏用力挣扎着却根本阻止不了身上的人对自己的侵犯。

“宝贝你太吵了。”

下一秒就被凑崎纱夏用嘴堵住了嘴。

“唔…”

从未经历过情事的林娜琏被凑崎纱夏娴熟的接吻技术弄得大脑一片空白，捶打着对方肩膀的手也没了多少力气。

而对方那游走在自己身上的有些微凉的手却像是一个火球一般，到了哪里火就烧到了哪里。

身体更是被掌控得好像已经根本不属于自己。

软得一塌糊涂。

衣服被拉高，连裙子都已经在混乱中被强行脱掉，那些从未被别人占领过的地方不停被身上的人毫无怜惜的肆虐抚摸玩弄着。

这种未知的感官体验和处于弱势地位全身都不受自己控制的状况让林娜琏感觉到了害怕。

“唔…不…不要…”

从来不会后悔的林娜琏此时此刻是真的后悔了，这只是一个父亲的计划而已，她为什么要把自己所有的一切都给搭进去。

更讽刺的是明明知道凑崎纱夏并非是自己的良人，为何还要为了林家的声誉和那一纸婚约为她守身。

不然在这方面完全是小白的自己现在也不至于被凑崎纱夏摆布得这么狼狈。

特别是在察觉到自己的身体在凑崎纱夏唇舌的挑逗下做出了一些从未出现过的陌生反应的时候，林娜琏真的羞得无地自容。

当然这种时候已经被猎物激怒的凑崎纱夏更不会放过任何一个可以欺负林娜琏的机会。

“宝贝你湿了。”

林娜琏一直以来的骄傲和矜持在此时此刻崩塌。

声音也染上了颤抖的哭腔。

“求求你…放开我…”

可是下一秒，身体就被凑崎纱夏毫不留情地贯穿。

那一瞬间身体像是被硬生生撕裂一样的钝痛差点让林娜琏痛得晕了过去。

“呜…混蛋…”

林娜琏颤抖着身体用力咬住了凑崎纱夏的肩膀。

企图分散一点下身的疼痛。

肩上传来的痛感却让凑崎纱夏又更加兴奋的深入了一些。

“姐姐好紧。”

“唔…真的好痛…你出去…”

“忍一下，待会儿就不痛了。”

说完凑崎纱夏完全不给林娜琏任何适应时间就开始了激烈的运动，专心地投入到了熟悉的情事当中。

在被强要了三次也许即将还有第四次第五次的林娜琏彻底失去意识之前用最后一丝力气对身上还在对自己索取的人下了最终审判。

“凑崎纱夏…我这辈子都会恨你…”

…

(To be continue)


End file.
